Caged Dove (Disconntinue)
by NezuVIX
Summary: In Jiyu's past lives, never in her life has she ever faced trouble as bad as this. 'The Band Of Hawks' is a new beginning for her, as well as the end due to a certain leader. What is god's plan for Jiyu? Griffith x Oc
1. Start Chapter 1

_Blood,_

_All I see is a Sea of blonde everywhere in this horrid place. _

_Watching many of my comrades slowly fall or get ripped apart one by one. Bit's by bits. _

_My eyes starting to water as I watched the souls of my comrades leave their bodies, all booming forever lost in the world that's not living nor dead. Hearing their screams echoed into my ears, feeling my heart ache._

_Feeling the emotion starting to overwhelm me all at once, I started to scream in agony, drawing my sword out; lashing out in the cage that's keeping me from helping my friends. _

_"STOP!" i screamed, over and over again. "STOP IT! LET ME OUT OF HERE!"_

_I hear the god's hand starting to laugh at me, mock me, not letting me out of this bird caged. _

_"I see the dove is in hurt" slurred Slan, smirking, "It's a pity how she didn't become one of us, she would've been perfect."_

_"She little dove has too much light in herself," giggled Ubik, "She's not worthy of becoming one of us."_

_"Now, Now," Conrad said calmly, "Let's not make the little dove angry now; she's still valuable to our beloved Griffith."_

_I stopped banging against the cage, feeling numerous tears slide down my checks, hearing his name mentioned. I felt my hands go numb feeling the sword slipped out of my grasp, hearing a loud bang of lost hope._

_"Griffith…"_

-Start-

=Past=

A little girl starred up into the night, catching a glimpse of a bright full moon, glistening with beautiful stars matching and the moon. The stars was beautiful yet silent, only the sound of the fire crackling and a dire wolf companion named Sora's breathing from the slumber.

The girl ran her hands through his fur, only hearing a small purr of delight, enjoying the touch of the girl's finger tips feeling love and comfort. The girl smiled brightly and went back to look at the fire, cooking three squirrels she hunted before night fall

The girl reached over into her large bag and took out a round silver carton. Standing up from her spot, she started to walk towards a stream, and took her giant sword with her.

After the child left, Sora's ear twitched and slowly opened his eyes, and watched his partner walked away. The wolf stood up from his spot and started to stretch out it's body. Sora's ear twitched once more and soon looked up towards a cliff watching a small figure fall off. The wolf's eyes widen a bit in curiosity, wondering what that was.

Sora followed behind his partner,

Not too long, the child finally made it to the stream and placed her carton down into the water, and started fill it up. Letting a small sigh escape her lips, she looked up into the sky wondering what's her next battle plan should be.

Hearing a small noise behind her, she turned her head and spot Sora stepping out of the bushes. Rolling her eyes she popped closed the Carton shut. She looked over towards the dire wolf she hugged Sora around his neck, while Sora nuzzle his partner by placing his head on top of hers.

The girl knew something was up the moment she embraced her partner, she looked up to gaze upon the wolf and wondered a bit.

"Sora," The girl started, "Why are you up? Do you sense something?"

Sora nodded his head, and kneeled down a bit. The girl got the memo and soon quickly jumped on to Sora's back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto his fur. At that moment, Sora let out a loud howl, echoing into the night and soon started to run towards a certain destination.

When they drew closer to the scene, all she saw was a boy around her age, only to see him fight desperately against the wolves with his large sword. Seeing him ruthlessly fight against them, she felt pain in her heart.

It's not the fact that his fighting, nor his wounded

But his eyes seemed so dead, so alone…and betrayed.

She hears the boy scream. She watched the boy fought against a couple of mire wolves trying to eat the boy. Preying on him as if his new dinner. The girl watched him fought bravely yet weakly against them. Feeling his life force starting to tire out. She didn't know what to do, she didn't know if it was right for her to go in and help. Or just let him go on, fighting for his life.

Sora starred at his partner in the eyes, seeing if his partner is going to give him orders. Sora watched the girl standing there in confusion, not sure what to do with this situation. Sora looks at her intently, seeing what she would do. The starred at the boy for a little bit more, and simply give a small nod. Without her saying anything, Sora knew right away what the nod meant. The girl signalled him on what she wants him to do.

She made up her mind, and wants to save the boy.

Sora gave a small bow, and soon started to run towards the boy and started to easily fight off the small wolves, ripping them apart. Giving the girl the chance to go and save the boy, before it's too late.

While the Sora distracts the hungry wolves, the female child started to hurriedly run towards the boy in pure worry, wanting and hoping the boy is still alive. Also along the way, regrets not stepping in on time, due to her confusion.

Slowly lifting the boy up from the ground, she placed his head on her lap and started to check his pulse. Once she felt the pulse, it still beats but only so little. She started to gently shake the boy awake. "Come on, Wake up!" She started, "Please...stay with me..."

The child felt his pulse started to fade, and soon tears started to appear in her eyes, she started to wake him up again, not wanting him to fall into the death realm. She doesn't want his soul to be lost like this. "Please..."

The child felt a soft and furry texture on the top of her head, only to see Sora starring right at the boy. He closed his eyes and stood beside him and started to sniff him. Seeing if life still lingers in this boy. Sora soon opened his eyes looking over at the child and nodded his head.

Wit pure happiness lifted up in the child's spirits, the child wasted no time and lifted the boy up, and places him on Sora. Who's kneeling on the ground? The child picked up the boy's sword and held it. Gently as she could she lay on top of Sora and they both started to walk away from the once battlefield and started to walk back to camp.

- - Gut's Point of view - - -

Snapping my eyes open, I looked down on my body to see my body covered in bandages. I placed my hand over the arrow wound that was on my shoulder is no longer there. It's almost healed but I can still feel the pain. But at least it's gone.

One of the other things I noticed is two things. The first one is the fact that I'm covered in a nice comfortable blanket and a camp fire happening. Along the line I notice three cooked squirrels in front of the fire that seems to be cooking. I have to admit, it smells amazing.

The second thing was...there is an enormous black wolf that's twice my size, under my head that's being used as a head rest for me. Watching me, feeling its eyes starring right in the back of my head watching me. I could feel its stare bore into my mind, making sure I won't become hostility. One wrong move and I'm done for.

"Comfy?" A voice called out, snapping my attention to the voice.

A girl, a girl with jet black hair with a pair of deep, dark, Onyx eyes staring at me intensely as the wolf is. She has tanned skinned and a white cloak to cover her body from her neck until it reaches the tip of her toes. There's a large sword that leaned beside her against the tree. It took on an appearance of an over-size wolf's fang. As a hilt it has a fur like texture giving it off as if it once used to be a wolf. Along with a wolf, there is an emblem of a dove carved onto the blade. Alongside the blade is my blade, leaning against the tree beside hers. Clean and polished, looking as if it's brand new.

"Who're you?" I asked, glaring slightly, "Where am I?"

The girl giggled a bit and tilted her head to the side smiling. "There's no need to feel alarmed, were just in a forest at the moment that's near a town."

"What do you want from me?" I asked, not listening to a single word she said. I kept my guard up towards the girl and not care about the wolf at all. "Why did you save me?"

I watched the girl pouted slightly. She crossed her arms over her chest and puff out her cheeks. By her actions it seems I offended her in some way. Don't know why though. "Do I have to have a reason to save you? I saved you because you were dying! So excuse you for wanting to do so. Plus, I don't want anything from you."

"Nothing at all?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Man, you ask to much questions for your own good." She said sighing, "If anything, all I want is for you to get better."

I couldn't help but too mentally face palmed myself, not believing a single word she's saying. Out of the blue this girl not only saved my life, but already she's showing she cares? It's as if she cares for me!

"Your so annoying..."

"Your so mean!" She exclaimed pouting, "Being mean to your saviour isn't nice you know..."

I glared at the girl, "Yeah well, I never asked for you to save me!"

"Does it look like I care?!" She yelled at me, drawing me back, "You were about to become dinner! I've done something any kind person would've done!"

"But why save me?!" I yelled back, "You should've left me there to die! Yet you didn't!"

"I hate seeing people die..." I heard her say, completely tipping me over the chair, "Especially when you could've saved them..." More tears starting to fall from her eyes, she buried her face into her cloak and started to cry softly. "I'm an idiot in the first place for hesitating…but…" she trailed off. Not wanting to say anymore.

I looked into her onyx eyes and noticed tears starting to swell up in her eyes. Seeing the fact that she was dead serious about all of this. I let out a sigh and looked up at the wolf. Only to see it looking up into the starry night, minding its own business. More so, doesn't want to be a part of it.

I sighed in defeat, "Guts..."

The girl look up from her cloak, showing her face stained with tears in confusion. "W-What was that?"

I looked away from the girl, and scratched the tip of my nose, "Guts...that's my name ok?"

I heard the girl sniffle a bit and stood up from her seat. Few seconds later she made her way beside me, and held out a piece of squirrel that she just cooked in front of my mouth. Her onyx eyes shined brightly as the fire, and gave me a grin.

"Jiyu."

* * *

Thank you so much for taking your time on reading this! You have no idea how much this means to me!  
Might as well tell you all now:  
Every Sunday is when I'm going to post a new chapter so I'm just letting you all know! I promise I will try my hardest and stick to the schedule and keep up the updates!

Once again thank you so much for reading this, I hope to see you all next week!  
I'm also going to give updates on the progress of my story. So please feel free to follow me on tumblr! (Which is located on my profile picture)  
Have a good week everyone :3


	2. Three Years Later Chapter 2

-3 years later-

Walking along side my companion, he and I easily wiped out the enemies that's laying in our path. Wiping down every single one we were assigned to. We walked our way into the castle only to see a famous knight. The grey Knight Bazuso. Next beside him stands another knight who is slightly smaller then Bazuso, but he also wears a grey armour but this sir knight have a thin sword.

Oh, that's right, that's Thin sword Zobo. I watched his thin sword drip with blood. Feeling a deadly aura around him.

I scanned the army to only see them quiver in fear. Not wanting to step forward and listen to the command of their commander. "Attack you fools!" No one listened. After the men watched a couple of their own got slained right in front of their eyes brutaly. None wants to step up.

"Whoever wants their smashed head, come on in!" Bazuso kindly offered sadistically, "What are you waiting for? No one dares to fight me?!"

I turned my head over to see the commander starting to become angered towards his cowards of a shoulders. If I remember correctly, their not knights nor soilders. But mercenaries who's only in this battle only to earn money and glory.

"What are you waiting for?! No one dares to fight him?" Started the commander, pointing his sword at him, "Do you call yourselves knights? GO!"

"Uh...were mercenaries, go fight in yourself!" Called out one of the men.

"Shall we get this over with Jiyu?" I heard my friend, gripping onto the hilt of his sword.

"Let's," I said giggling, placing my hands over my head.

Guts and I both started to walk forward towards the two grey knights onto the battlefield. While Guts glared intensely at Bazuso. I looked over at Zobo with a smile on my face, waving at the sir Knight. Watching him twitch in annouyance.

"Who's that?"

"A Mercenary?"

"So young...take a look at their swords!"

"Look at the boy's sword, that's so huge on him! Can he lift it?"

"Who cares about that, look at the other fellow, such an odd looking sword. It looks so weird!"

"So young...but they probably won't survive."

I let out a small sigh, looked over at Guts to see his eyes is still on his oppontent. Knowing Guts his probably trying to look for an opening or any weak spots to easily take him down. Since his doing a smart thing. I would rather right my enemy without trying to find his weak spots. It's more fun that way.

"Young fellows, are you going to fight with Bazuso and Zobo?"

"That's right!" I said replying, "How much?"

I caught the commander off guard. "W-What?"

"The prize for the Giant's head and the thin sword. 30 man slayer or whatever he is." I said once more, letting out a sigh.

"We're Mercenaries." Guts conintued, forming his index finger and thumb into an 'o'. "We're not like you, looking for status and rank. Just don't forget the pay."

"O-Oh...ok.." The commander said uneasily, "I'll give you both 5 gold coins each for both their heads."

"Ten coins," Guts and I replied at the same time.

"Seven coins and that's it!" The old man yelled back.

"Too Bad." Guts sighed.

I couldn't help but to pout a little bit. While Guts let out a sigh once more. Seven coins? Really? Come on does this man really thing were that weak? Well, at least were getting paid and that's all it matters. Along with payment, I get to have a little fun.

"I call dibs on Thin sword!" I said excitedly, placing my right in on the hilt of the sword. "That ok with you Guts?"

"Be my guest." Guts replied, eyeing Bazuso. "As long as I get this one."

"You'll regret this young man," Bazuso said in a cocky tone, "You and your friend will both lose your had for seven coins!"

"Your army lets a couple of kids fight?" Thin sword Zabo said drawing out his sword, "Guess that means they don't have enough people, eh Bazuso?"

"That's right," Bazuso said eyeing Guts. "Only cowards let kids fight for them!"

The moment Bazuso finishted his words. Guts and I both ran towards our enemies with full speed and force. At this point, we both have our own battle to deal with now.

"W-What is this?!" Zabo exclaimed, quickly but barely blocking himself with my other sized sword. Over and over again I would bring my sword down that connect with his. Hearing loud banding noises collide with each other.

"W-What is this?!" Zabo screamed, trying to keep his position up, "How can a mire child like you have such strength?!"

"Years of practice." I replied with a smile, "I'm slightly disappointed Zabo, I thought you would be a worthy opponent!"

"You little runt!" He yelled, "I can't wait to have your head!"

Out of the blue, he changed his position and moved to my right. Swinging his thin sword down upon me. But while he swing his sword down, I moved out of the way and quickly block his sword. Hearing another loud bang echo across the battlefield.

While he was distracted with my sword I jumped over the man named Zabo and landed behind him, soon to swing my sword to the side that's about to connect to his neck. Before the man name Zabo was about to turn around to block another of my attack. I thrusted my sword sideways as swiftly and cleanly as I can. Contapitating his head off.

Once his head was wipped clean, I watched his head roll onto the ground and his body fall down. Watching blood starting to seep out of his body.

Lifitng my sword up, I swang it down to my side and watched the blood splattered onto the ground. Having my blade bloodless. Once the blood is gone I looked over to see Guts progress and watched him finish the job aswell. Letting out a 'whew' when finally completing his job.

Once everyone witnessed Zabo's and Bazuso's death. The commander wasted no time and commanded his units to kill the rest of the enemies that remains in the castle. "The gates has been breached! All units forward, kill them all!"

I watched the enemies lunged forward to kill off the rest of the enemies. Looking over at Guts, I watched one of the enemy lung is sword forward and was about to hit Guts.

Making a quick jump, I ran towards the enemey and strike him down. Landing besides Guts who looked shocked to see me suddenly beside him. Looking down at the man I just killed, he looked up at me and watched myself give him a grin. Watching him give me an awkward smile. "Thanks."

"No problemo!" I said, patting his head that revived me a growl. "Come on, we still have a job to finish."

"Of course, all about the job," Guts said rolling his eyes, starting to enter the castle. "You coming?"

"Of course!" I said, "I'll catch up to you in a bit."

Guts rolled his eyes slightly amused, and started to walk back into the battlefield. But once his out of sight. I looked up at a wooden balcony and only to see a few man in armour, standing there to only watch the battle of the fallen castle. About five men stand there, watching the spot I stand in and Guts once stand. Looking at the aftermath of the battle of Zabo and Bazuso.

But out of the five men, only 1 stands out the most. He wears white shining armour that looks like it's brand new. His pure white cape flows with the wind and somehow matches the armour. Along the line his helmet that's shape of a hawk's head covered his face that block his hole face. The only thing I could catch from the helemt is his piercing azure blue eyes. That seems to be starring into my onyx black eyes.

He and I both starred at each other for a few minutes. But through the starring contest it feels like hours. This feeling...it doesn't feel right, yet it does at the same time. I felt like I met this man before...but I just don't know where.

Letting out a small sigh, I pull my gaze away form the white knight, and soon started to make my way towards the battlefield to finish off the job.

"The money for half a years salary and today's prize. Go on, count it!" The commander encouraged.

Taking the money the commander owe us. Guts and I both started to count the money. I nodded my head at Guts to tell him that he gave us everything he owed us. I kneeled down to the ground and opened my back-pack and placed the money inside. Looking at Guts he bit onto the gold coin to make sure it's real. Satisfied, Guts walked beside me and also placed his money inside my bag and giving me a nod.

"You guys are pretty good," The commander started once again, "It's pretty good, you'll get triple the salary and I'll give you a few squires too. A mercenary like you two won't have a chance like this again. What do you say?" He asked, proudly.

Completly ignoreing the commander. I nodded back at him and closed my bag tightly, and put it over my shoulders. Standing up and dusting myself off. I looked over at the commander and have him an unamused look. "Sorry, but were not interested."

The commander looked at us shock. "W-What?!"

"The contract ends today right?" Guts asked, turning his head to looked at the man. "If we stay here, there isn't much chance for us to go into battle again." My fellow friend looked at me, "Let's head back."

Nodding my head in agreement, he and I started to walk away from the commander. "H-Hold on! You don't have to rick your life on the battlefield! You'll get money and rank!" The commander said begging, "P-Please! Come work for me!"

In a desperate moment, the commander grabbed Guts arm. Gut's quickly turned out and knocked the commander's hand off of him. Glaring intensely at him, he gave a venemous feeling off of him as if theres no tomorrow. "Don't Touch me!"

"B-But-"

At that moment,I stand between the commander and Guts. The commander looked slightly confused at first. Until he saw my intense glaring. His eyes widen in shock to only see my glare is more intense then Guts. He quickly backed away from me and started to shiver in fear.

"Don't you ever touch him." I said in a low, glowing voice.

I grabbed Guts hand and soon he and I started to walk away from him. While we walk away, many eyes were laid upon us. Not only that, but the commander's words booms towards us screaming: "What the fuck! You should die on a battlefield!"

Touching.

"Well that was dumb," I started of, sighing, "We basically helped him won that stupid battle too."

"Look at it this way," Guts said, putting his hands in his pockets, "We got paid, the contacted ended, and we can finally start traveling on our own again."

"I suppose so..." I said, holding onto my chin. "At least I get to see Sora again!"

Guts rolled his eyes, "I still don't understand how you miss that old mutt."

I turn to Guts and started to pout at his mean insult. "That's so mean! I hope you remember Sora helped you out countless times!"

"Well I never asked for help!" Gut replied, "Sora just somehow came at the right time."

I giggled a bit, "Riiight, admit it Guts, you actually miss Sora."

Guts turned his head and soon glared at me, "You wish."

"I know so!"

I watched guts smirked in amusement and punch my shoulder lightly. Rolling my eyes I couldn't help but to giggle at his punch and rub my shoulder. Rubbing ot softly against my fingers. I looked at Guts and tilted my head to the side.

"So, should we just chill for a while before we reach our next mission?"

Guts nodded his head. "Yeah, only for a little while though, I don't want to be rusty when we fight again. Not only that, but when we meet up with Sora you are making food."

"Of course," I said smiling, "I'm so hungry so its fine!"

"Good," Guts said "Or else I would've beaten you to cook."

"Bitch please," I said, glaring playfully at Guts, "In case we forgotten, you and I both know that I'm so much better then you-"

Before I could finish off my sentence, I heard a noise.

I looked all around the both of us, Only to hear a noise of a horses triumpth. Horses coming from somewhere but where?

"Jiyu! Over there!"

At the sound of Guts voice, I turned over to see about a couple of men on horses and started to make it's way towards us. Watching them make their way towards us made me growl under my breath. Before I can draw out my sword. I watched Guts withdrew his. "I got this."

Frowning slightly, I couldn't help but to sigh and watched him slash the first men's side. Causing him to stumble over his horse. Starting to scream in pain. While I watched the man screamed in pain, I adjusted my hood to cover my face more.

But at the corner of my eye, I watch a big muscular man charging right at Guts from behind while Guts is battleing another man with spike like chains. On instinct I was about to go protect Guts and unleashed my sword until a certain Wolf came out of nowhere and knocked the man off his horse.

"Sora!" I exclaimed, "Your here!"

Hearing another man screamed, I I turned over to see Guts cut a man's arm off. Looking over towards Sora and I with a blank look on his face. Face palming himself. "How did the Mutt know we were here?"

Sora walked over to my side and started to nuzzle my face. Smiling brightly under my white hood of mine. I wrap my arms around my beloved Dire Wolf. Hugging and stroking his fur. I heard Sora purr from my touch. Missing me dearly. "For your information, Sora just saved your ass."

"Hey ricket! You go!" said the man that's holding a sword.

"Why should I go?!" Ricket said.

Guts said no more and just gave a sigh. Looking over at our enemies. Guts quickly went on guard and started to run towards the man who told Ricket to battle Guts. Rising his sword up high, Guts was about to strike down upon a man until two arrows flew towards him. Only one managed to hit Guts on the arm.

All of our attention drew towards a certain person with tanned skin with short black hair. And a helmet only revealing a pair of black eyes. This fellow seems to be sitting on their horse

'Body of a female.'

"You finally came!" The man said

"Can't help it, Griffith;s orders." The person said in a feminem voice.

'Voice of a female'

"You guys stay back" The knight said, soon starting to charge towards Guts.

With that the soilder and Guts started to battle. But by the looks of it. The soilder can't handle Guts brutal strength. Not one bit.

The more they fight, the more she started to become cornered. In a swift movement, Gut's quickly lifted his sword up. Hitting it against the soilders helmet. Revealing the soilders figure.

'It's a girl.' I thought to myself. "I KNEW IT." I exclaimed.

Sadly, that didn't stop Guts from battling with the female solider. "Damn you!" She yelled. Getting back onto her feet and went on with the battle, not wanting Guts to win.

Round two it was the same thing when she was on her horse. Guts lunged at her over and over again cornering her once more. Hitting his large sword against her own. Just like that she was fallen to the ground. Guts quickly raised his sword and about to swing it down upon her.

At the corner of my eye, I watched a white horse and night came out of the blue with a spare in his hand. Getting ready to aim it at Guts. I have a quick glance at Sora, giving him a sign to stay. Once Sora gave a nod in return. I quickly run towards Guts and the Girl. Drawing up my sword to quickly block the Spare. Which the white Knight aimed at Guts. Hearing the spare banged against my sword. I watched it fly in the air and landed straight into the ground. Seeing the spare's blade pointed into the ground.

Feeling everyone's eyes on me. I starred at the white Knight's eyes. Seeing his eyes are Azure Blue. Our eyes narrowed at eachother only to see that this was the night from the Castle not to long ago. Not only that, but I couldn't imagine that we would become enemies.

"Griffith!" The female soilder exclaimed.

'Griffith huh?' I thought to myself. 'So that's his name.'

"Ha ha!" A man said, "You're both dead now!"

Watching the White Knight starting to make his way towards us. I could hear the girl name exclaimed to him. Giving a warning about Guts and I.

Feeling the aura sipping out of this man. This is no opponent Guts can Handle. Watching him make his way towards us. I quickly gripped on my sword. Preparing myself to battle this man. But before I can do so. I felt Guts's hand on my shoulder. Looking at into my onyx eyes. "His mine."

I sweatdropped, "Are you sure? I can handle him myself."

"I'm sure," Guts said, pointing back at Sora, "Go back to Sora. This should be a quick battle."

As I was about to warn him about the knight. Guts gave me a glare which made me sigh in defeat. I lowered my started started to walk away from Guts and made my way towards the wolf, picking up our stuff along the way. "Suite yourself."

"Gonna drop your sword?" Asked the White Knight.

Guts gave a glare at him return. Only to just grip his sword, preparing himself. "No?"

With that, Guts lunged towards Griffith and with force. Not backing down this battle. Sora and I both watched Guts make a couple of blows. I drop my bags towards Sora. "Protect these ok?" Sora gave me a nod.

As soon as I drop my stuff towards Sora, I turned to watch Guts battle Griffith.

Within less then a few blows. Already Griffith managed to stab his upper shoulder. Knowing this would already happen. Narrowing my eyes slightly, I watched Griffith take out his sword out of Guts shoulder. And watched him fall back.

I heard his crew yell in cheer.

I narrowed my eyes at Guts and muttered a few insults at Guts for fighting to recklessly. Looking over at the crowd who seems to be cheering in victory, everyone thinks thats the end of Guts. But their idiots as well. They don't know what Guts is Capable of.

With that said, I watch Guts slowly starting to raise up, seeing his wounds starting to bleed down in arm. As I watched him make his way towards Griffith. He blindly started to raise his sword wanting to bring down Griffith.

But before he could do so, I quickly appeared right behind my wounded friend, and his a pressure point on his neck to knock him out. Hearing alot of gasps and people being shocked. We all watched Guts about to fall down to the ground until I caught him in my arms.

Looking up at the white Knight, I watched him take off his helmet and soon to reveal his face. Seeing his Azure eyes isn't the only thing that was a shocker.

White hair, perfect pale skin to make hair and eyes. His face struture seems to fit him. But it doesn't matter how handsome this man is. I still can't help but to feel pissed for wounding my friend.

But then again, Guts is a dumbass.

"I'm sorry if I wounded your friend," Griffith spoke, "If it would be ok with you, I would like to give my apologies by giving you both and your fellow companion a place to stay at my camp. At least until your friend is healed up of course."

Starring at the man, I raised my eyebrow in curiousty, not sure to believe this man's words. "Is that the only thing you apologize for? If anything, it should be your dumbasses of your soilders for attacking us in the first place. If they haven't done do. Both of your men wouldn't have died or lost an arm."

I watched Griffith smirked in amusement, "Of course, I am also dearly sorry for doing so. But, I assume you'll accept my offer?"

I narrowed my eyes at the man, "Sure, but if any of your men attempts to steal or hurt my friends. I will not hesitate to kill him on the spot. That's my final warning. Otherwise, i'll accept your offer."

Griffith smiled, "Splended, Caska, lend me your horse."

I watched the female's eyes widen in shock, soon pointing at me in protest, "B-But Griffith! We don't know if we can trust them! We don't even know who they are!"

"If it's not a problem, I'm sure our fellow guest wouldn't mind taking off her hood and introduce themselves." Giffith said, watching me put Guts non bleeding arm over my shoulder. "If that's ok with you of course."

Rolling my eyes, I looked at Griffith not sure what this man is planning. But I place down my hood, only hearing another ground of shock. Feeling my hair brush against the wind that blew by. I starred up towards Griffith to only see his eye's widen in shock. "My name is Jiyu." I started, walking toward's Caska's horse. "This idiot right here is Guts, and my companion is Sora. It's a pleasure to be your guest for the next while."

This is not going to go well.


	3. The reward Chapter 3

It's been a half a day now since Guts have been knocked out. Through those 12 hours of watching over Guts, already many of the men here are annoying. Not once I came out of this tent nor ever left Guts side. (Unless it's for food, water, other things I need to treat Guts.)

That goes for Sora as well. Sora cuddled up against Guts to keep him warm due to his blood loss.

Along the line, (back on the topic) that's not the only thing that happened within the 12 hours.

Throughout those 12 hours, many of the men in this camp wouldn't stop well… 'Approaching'. Every time I step out of this camp to get food, a couple of men would always come up to me; asking questions about myself, compliments, everything!

I have to admit, I was a bit amused by the situation, surprised with the number of men took their time to see me. But in the end, it did become a nuisance. I didn't like this attention anymore. Especially when most of the men here only approach me for sex. Just because I'm a woman, doesn't mean I'm a toy to screw around with.

Letting out a small sigh, I crawled over to Sora and Guts. Taking out a pair of new bandages and healing ointment I made. I lifted Guts up slowly and gently. High enough to treat the wounds of my best friend. Looking over at Sora, he helped lifted the male up with his body. Having Sora use himself for Guts to lean up against his back for support.

Unwrapping Guts bandages, I looked over Guts's wound only to see the wound is just barely healing. Letting out a small sigh, I opened the jar of ointment I made and started to apply it on Guts wound; only to heard a few grunting noises from feeling the pain. Rolling my eyes, I stopped applying on the ointment and started to wrap a new pair around Guts shoulder wound. Once that finished I started to finish the rest of Guts wound doing the exact same thing I did with the shoulder would. Unwrap, apply ointment, and then wrap a new pair.

Once I finish doing so, Sora and I lowered him down and wrap a blanket around his body. I stepped away from Guts and Sora went back to warming up his body. Watching Sora cuddle against Guts, I sat back down on the ground and watched over Guts like I did before.

"May I come in?" A voice asked, form outside the tent.

"You may," I replied, looking at the entrance of the tent.

In no time, whoever the visitor was entered the tent and entered my domain. Watching the figure come into the tent. The sun from the outside world came shining down to light up the tent.

I raised my eyebrow a bit, only to see a handsome young man with quite a complexion. He's got dirty blonde hair that's tied in a ponytail, with matching blue eyes. It's not as eye piercing as Griffith. But it has a nice tone.

For some reason I couldn't help but to blush slightly. I looked away from the man and placed the hood of my white cloak over my head to block him from viewing my features. "May I ask why you're here?"

Looking under my hood, I watched the man smile softly at me causing myself to blush even more.

"Griffith would like to see you," He said, standing at the entrance.

"Now?" I asked in a curious tone

The blonde man nodded his head. "Yup, he asked me to escort you to where he would like to meet you. Since he entrusts me to protect you from the perverts in this camp. It's my duty to follow orders." He grinned at me, feeling myself laugh at his comment.

"You're a funny man," I said, standing up, "Is there anything else he wants from me?"

The blonde man nodded once more, "Yes actually! He would like you bring your sword."

I grinned, "I see this man would like a challenge from me?"

"Seems so," He said, rubbing the back of his head, "He was quite persistent on wanting to battle you. Since he wants to battle you alone, He would like me to take you somewhere only the three of us would know."

Picking up my sword, I placed it behind my back and started to walk towards the man, looking up at the blonde man I couldn't help but to say, "May I know your name?"

"Of course!" He exclaimed, "My name is Judeau, may I ask what is yours?"

I nodded, smiling softly at the man, "It's Jiyu."

After a few minute walk with Judeau, he and I walked past everyone to make sure we avoid anyone from following us. Dodging his comrades from left to right. He started to tell me many things about this camp, that's known as 'The Band of Hawk".

From what Judeau told me. This group first off started short. But over time many followers wanted to join the leader which is known as Griffith. It took a long while for the Band of Hawk to grow as big as this. But at the moment, The Band of Hawk is working under noblemen to gain money to help keep his pack going. But throughout the battles they claimed victorious, the name of their group started to become more well-known and famous. Their goal is to become noblemen and to become Midland's regular army.

"Interesting," I said, holding the tip the tip of my chin. "So this is the group that I heard about lately from Traveling."

Judeau smiled at me, happy with my comment, "That's good then! At least were slowly starting to become well known!"

I nodded at Judeau, patting his shoulder, "I'm glad you guys are going towards your goal. I hope you all fulfill your dreams."

"Thank you Jiyu," Judeau said, "It means a lot to hear something like that"

Once he finished saying his comment. Judeau stopped and pointed to a hill, only to see Griffith sitting on top of a rock. Waiting for our arrival.

"Here we are," Judeau said, patting my shoulder, "This is my stop, if you do ever come out of your tent of yours. I'll be more than willing to hang out with you if you wish."

I nodded my head at Judeau, slowly started to walk away from before saying "That'll be great."

Waving our goodbyes, Judeau and I part ways. Walking towards Griffith, I couldn't help but to feel nervous around him. Feeling like something big is going to happen that involves him. Letting out a small sigh, I shrug off the feeling of paranoia and stood behind Griffith. Feeling the wind suddenly pick up.

I felt my hood slide off due to the wind making me gasp. The wind blew through my body of mine, making my long, dark black hair dance with the wind. Feeling the nice breeze of the wind, I ran my fingertips through my hair. After feeling the breeze I finally gave my full attention to Griffith, who's now looking at me with his azure blue eyes of his. Feeling the hair on the back of my neck stand up from his stare.

"You came," Griffith said, smiling, "I never thought you wouldn't show up, after what I've done to your friend."

I narrowed my eyes a bit, "Please, knowing a man like you: You wouldn't have asked one of your men to personally get me." I said, "Now, let's get down to business. Why am I here? I would like to go back to treating my friend."

"Of course," Griffith said, sitting on the grass, patting a spot beside him, "Please, sit,"

Rolling my eyes, I sat down on the spot I was currently standing on, that seemed to be positioned in front of Griffith. Taking my sword off my back, I placed it beside me. With my hands on my lap and looked at the man. "Right here is fine."

Griffith nodded his head, "If you insist." He said, smiling, "So tell me about yourself."

I blinked a bit, "About myself?"

He nodded once more, "Of course."

I let out a small giggle and scratched my cheek, "Sorry there my man, but there's nothing to know about myself."

Griffith raised his eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

"Simple really," I said, "I don't know you, you don't know me. So I don't feel it's necessary to tell you about myself."

"So were playing that way now, aren't we?" He asked, not sounding please what so ever.

"Of course, once you get to know me better. Maybe you'll know more. But unfortunately, once my friend is up and ready. He and I will be on our way."

Griffith pouted a little bit, "You two aren't going to stay?"

I nodded my head, letting a sigh escape my lips: "Why should we? We have no business here, were not the type of people to get tied down. We travel alone, we don't need to travel with others." I looked up at the sky, feeling the wind blow pass by Griffith and I again. Once I felt the wind blow by, I looked other into Griffith's eyes and narrowed. "So don't even bother to try and convince us to join, Griffith. So just drop it."

Looking away from Griffith. I picked up my sword and pulled myself up, using the sword's support. Looking at Griffith one last time. I notice that he didn't look at me. He only seemed too stared blankly at the grass. Looking over at his hand; I noticed that it's clutched together. Seeing his fist shake just a little bit.

Rolling my eyes, I started to walk away from him. Not even going to bother to pity the man. The way he looked; it seemed as if he was defeated. He seems like the type of man who would never be defeated by something such as this.

Or so…at least I thought.

While I walked away from the man, I hear sudden footsteps that started to approach me with rapid speed. My ears twitched from hearing a sword being unsheathed from its case. Swiftly turning around as fast as I can: I kneeled down on one knee, and raised my sword up in the air and blocked my attacker's attack. Seeing its Griffith who attacked me.

Feeling and hearing our swords clashed together, I quickly forced the sword back with great force seeing Griffith starting to stumble backwards. Seeing an open spot to attack: I jumped up from the ground and started to bolt towards the Leader Of the Band Of Hawks, preparing my sword to impale into his body.

Griffith foresaw my attack and started to gain his posture back. As quickly as he could he blocked my attack with his sword. To only hear another clash of metal hitting against each other. Seeing that the man is struggling, I couldn't help but to smirk at him. Seeing that a tough man such as him: Is having trouble defending himself.

Smirking in amusement, I forced the sword downward more, hearing him grunt a bit. Seeing him have just a little bit of trouble, I can't help but to feel entertained by this. I'm not the type of person have such revenge for doing something such as this, but for what he did to Guts. I'm not going too easy on this bastard.

"I see your having a little bit of trouble there." I teased, "Would you like me to go easy on you?"

"That's won't be necessary." Griffith said, "Because this battle is already coming to an end."

I raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? Well, we'll see about that!"

Within a blink of an eye, I quickly raised my leg and kicked Griffith's said, hearing him groan in pain. With that, I sent him a few feet away from me. Watching the white haired man land on his stomach.

Soon after, I started to dart towards him with full speed while raising my sword in the air. Positioning myself to strike him down. I smirked knowing that I won this fight once I strike him down. Right as I landed in front of the main with my sword up in the air. There was a sudden turn of events.

Right in that very second that I was about to strike him down, Griffith abandoned his sword and rolled over to the side. Just only hearing my sword collided with his. My eyes widen in shock not expecting the defense what so ever.

Looking over at Griffith, he suddenly jumped up towards me as fast as he could. Not giving myself enough time to raise my sword again. So at this point, I too, also have to abandon my sword to avoid him. But simply turning my body sideways.

When I turned my body sideways to avoid his attack. I noticed his body also turning with mine and see a fist coming right towards my face. Twitching in annoyance, I ducked down to avoid the attack and swift my legs right under his. Which he also avoided by jumping upwards.

As he jumped, his body was hovering over mine in mid-air while I was still in a ducking position. As I was about to jump away from Griffith, I somehow lost my balance and landed on the soft green bed of grass on my back.

Looking at Griffith with wide eyes, I soon closed them quickly as I can. Starting to tense up my body to wait for the impact to connect with my body. Just waiting for the pain to start, just waiting to get beaten of defeat and over with.

But…

I didn't feel any pain of some sort. Not one bit.

Curious on why I didn't feel anything, I fluttered my eyes open and I looked up above me only to see Griffith hovering over me. His arms placed next beside the sides of my head caging me in. His one knee placed in between my legs and starred at me with an intense look on his face. Seeing his breathing heavily from the fight. Also seeing that I too, is breathing heavily as well,

Realizing the position I soon started to feel my cheeks started to become red from blushing. Looking away from the man, I let out a small sigh and tried to struggle out of this awkward position. But seems useless. The worst part is, if anyone saw us like this then it would be the end of the world for me.

"U-Ummmm…Griffith, can you please release me?" I asked, stuttering, "This is a really awkward position were in at the moment…"

Seeing Griffith isn't saying anything, I turned my head at Griffith to look at his face. Only to see an expression that's unreadable. All I know is that he won't stop looking at me. It's as if his trying to read me.

Letting out another sigh, I started to become very angry at him for not responding to me. I spoke once more, "Ok, fine, I admit to defeat! You won ok? Now can you please release me from this hold?!"

Seeing Griffith rolling his eyes, he looked at me which an amused smirk, which only seems to anger me even more, "What do you want? What will it take you to get off of me?"

"A reward,"

Well that was blunt.

Soon when I realized he want a 'reward', my gears started to turn.

"No way in hell I'm giving you my body. So fuck off."

Seeing Griffith chuckling, that's something he doesn't want. "That's not what I want."

I rolled my eyes, and screamed in his face, "SO WHAT DO YOU WHAT THEN?!"

Which that, I felt Griffith's knee raised up a bit to kneed my sensitive part softly, yet gently which caused myself to moan from the touch. Feeling myself blush even more, I felt so embarrassed by the sudden moan.

"G-Griffith, what are you-"

With that, I was suddenly cut off by a pair of soft lips. It's not just some any normal kiss from a normal man. It was a passionate, yet lustful at the same time. As if he was hungry for this kiss for a long time.  
But a kiss from Griffith, the leader of 'The Band of Hawks', Is something I never expected in a life time.

It's only been half a day, and already this happened.

Fuck.


	4. The Letter Chapter 4

"_What do you want? What will it take you to get off of me?"_

"_A reward,"_

_Well that was blunt._

_Soon when I realized he want a 'reward', my gears started to turn._

"_No way in hell I'm giving you my body. So fuck off."_

_Seeing Griffith chuckling, that's something he doesn't want. "That's not what I want."_

_I rolled my eyes, and screamed in his face, "SO WHAT DO YOU WHAT THEN?!" _

_Which that, I felt Griffith's knee raised up a bit to kneed my sensitive part softly, yet gently which caused myself to moan from the touch. Feeling myself blush even more, I felt so embarrassed by the sudden moan._

"G-Griffith, what are you-"

_With that, I was suddenly cut off by a pair of soft lips. It's not just some any normal kiss from a normal man. It was a passionate, yet lustful at the same time. As if he was hungry for this kiss for a long time.  
But a kiss from Griffith, the leader of 'The Band of Hawks', Is something I never expected in a life time._

_It's only been half a day, and already this happened._

_Fuck._

~.:Start:.~

I don't know how long it's been since Griffith and I have been stuck in the kiss. I don't know if it's been a few seconds, or a few minutes. But all I know is that I don't know how to react to this. I don't know if I should be happy that an attractive guy such as him is kissing me like this.

Or be pissed that his taking advantage of this situation.

All I know is that I want this feeling to stop.

As I closed my eyes tightly, I quickly place my arms down to my sides and formed my hands into two pairs of fists. Gathering a good amount of strength into my fists. I soon snapped my eyes opened and connected my fists into Griffith's chest as hard and fast as I could.

With the impact connecting to Griffith's body. I felt his lips no longer linger upon my lips and soon only hear a groan of pain escape his lips. Seeing him tumble over to my right, I quickly pushed my body off the ground, and then scurried away from him. As I was far away from Griffith as possible, I wiped his saliva off my lips with my sleeves.

"Don't you EVER touch me again." I stood up from my spot and walked over towards my sword. I picked it up and held it tightly in my hand. Soon turning to stare down at Griffith and felt anger started to rise. "If you ever touch me again. I won't hesitate to kill you."

I made sure that every word I said was dripping with venom and hate. After I walked away from him I started to make my way back towards my tent.

-Few hours later, night time-

Its night time and I sat in my tent watching over Guts like I usually do since we entered the camp grounds. Letting out a small sigh, I reached over into my back and took out a roasted bunny and started to eat it before it goes back. Going into my back of food, I also took out another rabbit.

"Sora, catch!"

I soon threw the rabbit at Sora who caught it with its mouth. Gladly eating the rabbit. Sora started to purr with delight on how good the rabbit was. Smiling softly, I soon went back on eating my part rabbit.

Once I finish my meal, I soon felt a presence outside my tent and spoke, "Who is it?"

"It's Judeau!" spoke a cheerful voice, "I'm here to give you a meal, and as well as a message. Do I have permission to enter?"

"Of course, come in!"

Judeau soon entered my room with a smile on his face with a big bowl of soup and a spoon. He set it down on a small table that is next beside me. Looking under my hood, he noticed that something seems to be wrong.

"You ok?" He asked, "You seemed a little pal."

"I'm fine." I said, hugging my knees, "Not a big deal."

Judeau looked at me for a long while, but soon after he looked at Sora carefully only to see that he is relaxing beside Guts. Judeau carefully sat himself beside me in an awkward manner.

"I know I may not know you well like Guts and Sora." He started, using his index finger to scratch his cheeks, "But I'm here for you… if you ever need anyone to talk too."

I felt a small smile tug upon my lips. But not exactly. Looking over towards Judeau my eyes widen a bit too only see him concerned. I felt strange; I'm unsure how to react to this. Judeau was right about one thing: Only Guts and Sora were the only ones that have always been there for me...

I soon closed my eyes, starting to slowly remember what happened after I walked away from Griffith.

_Feeling my anger slowly starting to fade away from my body, I can feel myself finally able to control my anger again from what happened. Scratching the back of my head I looked up into the sky blue eyes and watched the clouds go by beautifully. _

-Flashback-

"_By the Gods name why does he have to do that?" I asked the so called Gods, "Out all people, why me?"_

_No answer._

_Of course._

_Letting out another sigh soon placed my hands into my pockets and continue my way towards the camp, taking the back way so no one can see me. But before I walked out of the small forest, I notice a small glimpse of white feathers nearby: catching my attention. _

_Making a small course change, I started to make my way towards the light that sparked my interested. Dodging a few branches and bushes; I finally made it to the source of the bright light.  
Where I found that bright light, it was an average size Dove sitting on a large, settable rock with a envelop in its beak. _

_Recognizing the Dove, I walked towards the beautiful creature and took the folded paper out of its beak. The moment I received the envelop the Dove flapped its wings and took off into the sky. Finally completing its mission._

_Starring at the parchment envelope in my hands, there's a Sigel of a dove engrave into it. _

_Knowing where this is from, I slowly opened the envelope which formed into the letter once it's open. I sat down on the rock the Dove once stood in, and started to read the letter that was from a good friend of mine._

-End of Flashback-

What I'm saying isn't exactly the whole truth. What I am saying is true; I do need to get some materials and my sword fixed up. That part is the real honest truth…but the true reason is that I need to go and get away from Griffith. All I need to do is just explain to Judeau my reason to leave for a bit, and it's all good.

Looking over towards Judeau with my hood covering my face. I could see him nodding his bed a bit and let out a small sigh. For some reason by the look on his face. He knew this would happen, for some reason his not all mad at me like I was expecting him too. But in my heart I felt somehow relief.

"So is Sora going to come with you on your travel?" He asked.

"Yes," I spoke, looking over at Sora, "I have too, or else anyone who isn't one of us will be dead within mire seconds. I believe your camp wouldn't like losing their men to one big bad wolf."

"Of course," Judeau said nodding, "Are you going to talk to Griffith about this?"

I bit my lip a bit, "I prefer not too…but I was wondering if you are able to do that for me. If looking after Guts is such trouble. Then I'll pay you guys in advance for looking after him. I promise I'll pay good money to look after him."

The blonde one smiled a little bit, "Payment won't be necessary, remember Jiyu we promised that we would look after him until his fully recovered and well. It was our fault in the first place such a thing happened."

"I guess…" I said mumbling, "But if anything happens to Guts, I will kill you all."

I could see one drop of sweat trail down his cheeks from the sudden comment. Nodding his head a bit he started to laugh awkwardly and nodded his head. "I promise you Jiyu. Nothing will happen to Guts ok?"  
"Good." I said, "Then Sora and I will escort ourselves out. We will be back in a few days' time. Please pass on the message to Guts about our leave. That way he won't start to panic and accidently kill you guys. He has the tendency to think everyone is our enemy and is out to kill us."

"It's fine!" Judeau said, "If you don't mind me asking-"

"I mind." I said bluntly.  
"O-Oh…" Judeau said taken back, "S—sorry for asking then."  
"Not a problem." I said, standing up from my spot.

Once I stood up I started to pack all of the necessary items and placed them all in my backpack. I soon started to put Guts items together and all the things he need and used while I'm gone. Along the line I also left a letter in his pack so he knows how long I'll be gone for, and _why_.

Throwing my bag over my shoulder. Feeling the weight on my back caused my body to flinch in pain. I bit my lower lip and clutched my fist together.

Judeau notices "You ok?"

I nodded my head and pat Judeau's shoulder and reassure him. "Yes I'm fine, just don't worry about me."  
Judeau wanted push it a little bit, but didn't press on.

Walking over to Sora who is already up on his feet, he leaned his back down low enough so I can get on. Stroking Sora's furr he started t purr a little bit and soon stood up.

"I'll be off," I said to Judeau, "I'll be back within a weeks' time."

"You sure you going to be back?" Judeau asked suddenly.

"Of course, I have no choice." I said to him, "I need to come back for Guts."

Before he could say anything else, Sora soon jumped out of the tent and run into the forest with the speed of light. Feeling the wind brush against my skin. I smiled at the touch of the wind, missing this feeling.

I took out the letter out of my pocket and held it in my hands. I re-read the letter I received from the Dove one more time.

_Dear Jiyu,_

_If you received this letter you probably received this from my dear friend. I gave this to Dove so she can find you and give this to you, hopefully it was two weeks ago. Possibly more, depends how long it took my friend to give you this letter. _

_Besides that, I need you to come back to the village so you can. I have a feeling that your sword needs to be fixed or made into a new sword. But as for your body is already feeling heavy weight no?_

_If the effects are already happening, I need you to come back to the village as soon as possible. We can't afford to waste any more time._

_Hope to see you soon._

_-Anriq._


End file.
